


The relative of Master Fung

by Sexykitsunexookamixinu_hime



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 05:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14867745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexykitsunexookamixinu_hime/pseuds/Sexykitsunexookamixinu_hime
Summary: A female Relative of master Fung has come to train as a dragon after a time of mourning of her parents.





	The relative of Master Fung

## Prologue: Letter and Memories

 

Mater Fung Point of View:

I'm sipping tea after telling the young monks that they had the afternoon to relax. I notice Dojo slither/crawling to me with an excited expression while holding a letter and shouting from the corner of my eyes. "Hey, Fung! You got a letter from a female relative of yours!"

 _'Hmm...a female relative of mine. The only one I can think of that usually sends me a letter this time of year hasn't done so in a year and a half.'_ I thought as I grab the letter as Dojo collapse by myside out of breath with the claw holding the letter for me to take. I scan the envelope of the letter and sure enough, it was from a female relative living in Greece. _'A year and a half of no word from her and now a word from her. Last I saw of her was at the funeral of her parents and I offer a place to stay at the temple.'_

"Is it from Armomi? Is it? Is it? Is it? Is it? Is it? Is it? Is it? Is it? Is it?" Dojo asked over and over. A nickname he calls my relative by ever since she was born. I turn my head slightly nodding to confirm that it was from her as I open the envelope as Dojo mutter under his. "She usually sends five containers of her strawberry chocolate chip cookies with a letter. I was looking forward to them after two years of not having any."

"I sure the letter will explain Dojo Kanjo Cho. I was also looking forward to them as well." I said as I did a quick scan of the letter to make sure it did. It did. "Well... I'll read the letter out loud as it does explain the reason Dojo."

_**To my beloved male Realitvie, Master Fung and Beloved Dragon, Dojo Kanojo Cho,** _

_**It is I, Armonía Misneach Xīn. I am well. Have been for the last year and a half. The reason I never wrote a letter until now is that I've been busy with training and trying new recipes to improve my cooking skills. I am writing this letter to inform that I'm coming to live with you and train as the Dragon of my element. I've missed you, very much. I hope to see you soon. Might be a month or week from the time you receive the letter. Knowing you Dojo, you're wondering where the containers of my cookies are or why I didn't send any. The reason is I'm coming with the containers of my cookies and a lot of them. I'm also making them when I arrive. I look forward to training with the other dragons and meeting them. I have received all of what you two have sen me over the two years and I thank you for them.** _

_**See you Soon, Armonía Misneach Xīn** _

"Suh-weet. Armomi coming to the temple to live with us. Yay. Cookies of love almost everyday now." Dojo said with joy as I nodded with a melancholy smile. "I'm gonna go and get her room ready. See ya at dinner Fung." As I saw Dojo to dash to do what he said, I was lost in memories of the past of my beloved relative Armonía Misneach Xīn.


End file.
